


Hands

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia wants to put his hands all over his little brother.  Germany has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prussia wants to put his hands all over his little brother.  Germany has other ideas.    
> Please comment!  
> And as always, enjoy!

“We- _est_! Come out, come out wherever you are!Weeeeeeeeest!”

            Germany let out a half groan half growl beneath his breath as he heard his brother in the hallway.  Prussia was supposed to be on reconnaissance in Austrian territory, not wandering around the house looking for him.  Not using _that_ tone of voice.  The high-pitched almost mocking tone meant either one of two things—or, god forbid, both—that he was drunk or he was horny.  And given the situation Germany could not be bothered by either.  He groaned again upon hearing Prussia stop outside the office door.  As expected, he didn’t knock.  Prussia barged his way right in without so much as an apology.  Germany glared up at him from behind his desk.

            “Vhat do you vant?” he growled, knowing far too well what his older brother wanted.  One look at him and Germany could tell.  

            Prussia smirked and stalked to his desk, predatory gaze never leaving his brother’s.  He settled his palms on the flat surface of Germany’s desk and leaned in close. 

            “I. Want. To. Fuck. You.”

            Each word was punctuated with a drum of his fingers against the desk.  He licked his lips and gazed eagerly at his younger brother.  Germany’s expression remained a passive façade.  After a moment, Prussia seemed to get bored by Germany’s lack of response; he slipped around the desk and moved behind Germany’s chair, hooking his strong arms around his brother’s shoulders.  A gloved hand moved to rest gently at the base of Germany’s neck.  He let out a low hum of pleasure and murmured in his brother’s ear, “Hmm, can you imagine it, West?  The Awesome Prussia tying his beautiful baby brother to the chair.  Teasing you with the fingers you like so much?  I could ride you…feel your needy cock pulse inside me as I…”

            “Enough.”  

    Strong fingers caught Prussia’s wrist and pushed him aside, though the word was pointed and controlled.  Prussia fell back, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms as he did so.  “Oh?  Was little West contemplating something else?” Prussia teased mercilessly.  “Would you rather I throw you over my knee and spank you for being so disrespectful?”

    Germany’s impassive lips twitched into a hint of a smile.  He shook his head and responded with an even, “Nein.”  Prussia watched in amusement as his brother’s hands darted to his belt, deftly unbuckling and slipping the leather from his hips.  

    “You’re going to let me watch, then?  What a naughty boy you are, West.” Prussia assumed, intrigued.  

    Germany didn’t answer.  He merely beckoned Prussia closer and the albino went with little reservation.  Once he was close enough, Germany shot out an arm and seized Prussia from around the waist, pulling him into his lap.  Prussia let out a strangled cry of protest and attempted to fight Germany off, but after a moment of tangled limbs, heavy breathing and a fair amount of wrestling, Germany managed to get Prussia right where he wanted him: settled on his lap with his hands caught behind him, bound together by Germany’s belt.  Prussia writhed and fought against the restraints, positively glaring at his brother.  It was Germany’s turn to tease.  

    “You struggle so beautifully, bruder.”

    “Dammit, West!  Release me this instant!  Awesome Prussia will not be debased to some…”

    “Some vhat?” Germany interrupted, tapping his gloved fingers against his brother’s chin.  “Some lap dog?  No, I suppose difficult bitches don’t deserve the luxury of sitting on their Master’s laps, now do they?”  

    Before Prussia could protest, Prussia found himself kneeling on the floor with his brother’s boot weighing heavy on the back of his head, forcing his face against the wooden floorboards.  He struggled vainly, receiving only a gentle pressure to his head at his attempts at escape.  

    “Now, I’m rather busy vith very important matters, so I vill need the little bitch to behave himself for a vhile until I can attend to him, ja?”  

    Prussia’s words were muffled against the floorboards.  Germany let up his boot a little and tipped the Prussian’s chin up with the toe of his shoe.  “Vhat vas that, bruder?”

    “ _Yessir_ ,” Prussia replied vehemently.  

    “Good.”  Germany let his foot fall away and he gestured for Prussia to kneel beside his chair.  Prussia grumbled about it, earning a sharp smack to the back of his head from the less than amused German ordering him about.  Prussia quickly got the point and shuffled forward on his knees, settling himself in the requested position beside his brother.  Germany reached down and gently guided Prussia’s head to rest against his thigh, allowing his fingers to card through the albino’s hair now and again, before directing his attention back to his work.  

    Prussia was obediently silent despite his obvious discontent with the entire situation.  He focused his attention and efforts on freeing himself from the belt looped around his wrists, but Germany caught him struggling and smacked him again.  His voice was firm as he noted, “None of that.  Sit there like a good boy and I’ll get to you soon.”  He smirked at the look Prussia was giving him, and he smoothed a hand over his hair to further his point.  Prussia resorted to a rather undignified pout, but Germany ignored him.  It wasn’t the first time Germany had set his older brother straight. 

    Another hour passed and Prussia was getting a bit restless kneeling there quietly (kneeling and quietly are pretty much foreign vocabulary to that nation) on the floor.  To this point he had kept his head bowed in a sort of begrudging submission, but he took a moment to glance up at Germany and see if his brother had finished whatever terribly important work he’d been immersed in.  He was still hard at work, but upon feeling his brother’s gaze, Germany looked down.  

    “You vish to say something?” Germany inquired, seeing the rather pinched expression on his brother’s face.  

    “I wish you’d untie me and let me go, damned brat,” Prussia hissed.  

    Germany clucked his tongue and noted, “That’s no way to speak to your superiors, bruder.”

    “Superiors?” Prussia scoffed.  “You’re hardly my superior being centur…”

    Germany silenced him with a sharp slap and harsh demand of, “Don’t talk back to me, understood?”

    Prussia grit his teeth.  “Yessir,” he answered coldly.  

    “Good.  Once you’ve learned some proper manners than I vould be happy to untie you and send you on your vay.  You vere supposed to be vorking; vhy are you still here vhen I gave you specific instructions to be somevhere else?” Germany wanted to know.

    “Your stupid missions are always boring,” Prussia complained.  “And I didn’t want to go spy on stupid Austria because he’s stupid and wouldn’t even notice awesome me anyway.”

    Germany let out a long sigh and pointed out, “The point of spying is not to be noticed.”  

    “Whatever.  I’m too awesome for that.”

    Germany let out an exasperated breath and told him, “I am trying to fight a var.  I am doing my best to keep either of killed, and you are being less than helpful.”  

    “I never asked to fight your unawesome war, West.”

    “I’m afraid that comes with the territory, East.”

    Prussia frowned and struggled against the belt once more; seeing his brother’s struggles, Germany reached down and smoothed a gloved hand through Prussia’s white hair.  “Shh,” he soothed him.  “Just a vhile longer and I vill take care of that.”

    “I’m being utterly useless,” Prussia grumbled, having grown bored of simply kneeling there while his brother worked.  “Let me go and I’ll do that stupid Austria thing you wanted me to do.”

    “Reconnaissance.”

    “Yeah, that.”  

    “Mm, tempting,” Germany noted, not sounding tempted at all.  Prussia pouted and Germany chuckled.  He pat his lap, indicating Prussia come sit with him.  Prussia took the invitation, scowling at the awkwardness of not being able to use his arms.  Germany assisted him, settling him comfortably in his lap once more.  “If I untie you, are you going to be good?”

    Prussia rolled his eyes and responded, “You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

    Germany, unfazed, repeated, “If I untie you, are you going to be good, Prussia?”

    Prussia let out a long exasperated sigh and answered, “Yes, West.”

    Germany tilted Prussia’s chin up with his hand and gave him a long, deducing look before deciding that Prussia was telling the truth.  He nodded curtly and removed the belt from Prussia’s wrists.  Prussia huffed and rubbed his wrists where the leather and bitten into his wrists.  

    “Enjoying the use of your hands, bruder?” Germany asked with the slightest him of a smirk.  

    Prussia shifted on Germany’s lap and hooked his arms around Germany’s neck.  He answered in a low tone, “I can think of many uses for them.  My offer from earlier still stands.”

    “Offer?” Germany scoffed.  “That was a statement.”

    “Fine, whatever.  My _statement_ from earlier still stands.”

    Germany just gave his brother a look.  Prussia rolled his eyes again and sighed, “I see you will need a bit of convincing.”  He ran a hand down Germany’s neck, chest, and abdomen before settling it neatly on his crotch, pressing lightly against the fabric of his pants.  Germany hissed slightly and Prussia chuckled.  “Now, now, West.  Would you like to see what these hands can really do?”    


End file.
